


That one time hinata went missing Akaashi and Bokuto's POV

by nolongerhuman000



Series: All about Hinata [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Missing in Action, Missing shoyo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto's POV
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Series: All about Hinata [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936567
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	That one time hinata went missing Akaashi and Bokuto's POV

° at Akaashi's home

" bokuto-san.. s-stop.. " It's late, but my senpai, also my boyfriend won't stop kissing me and doesn't even plan on sleeping. 

" just one more round please.. akaashi."  
" you said that awhile ago.. " he was on top of me, rubbing against me as he kisses my neck, and played with my nipples.   
"we have practice tomorrow ..mhmm.. " his lips crushing against mine and my reasoning was drown with his affection. 

Bokuto koutaro a third year and the Ace of Fukurodani and also my boyfriend usually spends the night ever since we started dating. 

there was no use in denying to my parents, since A. bokuto-san calls my mom as mother-in-law B. calls me Honey around the house, or at school or even at the gym and C. he's not a good liar. 

He was in a pretty good mood, the practice went smoothly and dinner was his favorite, pretty much this day is going to end in a good note. 

When his arms wrapped around me, I can tell he's ready to take me again,his erection made me fully aware how much he can consume me, and I was a moaning mess when he's inside me, thrusting deeper and faster by each mention of my name. 

neck kisses by him turns me on but I always remind him that leaving hickeys is prohibited, the team knows we are dating but no hickeys, and as stubborn as he is he never breaks his promise. 

" close.. " I can tell he is too, with his heavy breathing and unending "yes".  
" me too.. honey.. I'll cum inside.. okay? " I nodded, I'm pretty much going crazy. 

dating him for over a year I have memorized his mood, and his smiles, his worries.. everything.   
when I felt him come, I find myself kissing him deeper as I don't want to moan outloud specially not tonight. 

"mhm.. " he collapses on my side, well satisfied and quite smug.   
" keiji? "   
" yes? "   
" i love you. " i can't help but smile, he looks like a kid when he's like this.   
" i know.. i love you too. " a quick peck on his lips to settle him down.   
" let's sleep okay? " he nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

°°°

I know it's late since I was in deep sleep, but I felt the phone vibrating on the side table.   
Akaashi was still asleep. 

a few missed calls from Kuroo, some with Sugawara and now Kozume is calling. 

" hey, what's up? "  
" sorry to wake you up, is shoyo with you? "  
" Hinata? nope.. I'm at Akaashi's. why would he be with us? "  
" he didn't come home.. I'm so worried.. "  
" that's not good.. he's too small to be out late hold on I think someone is calling me. "  
" message me if you have news. " the call ended and bokuto remembers the last time he spoke to hinata. 

•••  
[ unknown number ] 

bokuto-san? this is kei tsukkishima from karasuno I'm just checking if Hinata went to see you? 

[ replying to tsukkiii] 

he didn't see me today, is he still missing? 

when he didn't replied I started panicking and called Sawamura. 

"where did my discipline gooooo? I'll wake akashi and tell him hinata's missing-" I ended the call, waking Akaashi. 

He doesn't like it whenever I wake him up for silly matters but this is important so I tried to explain to him how urgent it is. 

he wasn't smiling and he looks like he wanted to get mad, but he didn't instead he got his phone and called Sawamura. 

" bokuto-san at home. apparently he seems to have lost hinata which i don't think is possible given that hinata wasn't at practice today, so I'm guessing what bokuto-san is trying to say is that hinata didn't come home?" 

I was trying to eavesdrop but all I heard was that Hinata didn't come home. 

what if someone kidnapped him and sold him for food? or cut off his legs? how can he still volleyball?!   
the best to do is to go to Miyagi right now, I looked for my jacket and Akaashi looked at me. 

" I'll calm this kid first lemme know if we can help anyway-bokuto san we're not going to miyagi at this hour." 

" But we need to look for him! " I wanted to protest more, But Akaashi said that Sawamura will look for Hinata himself. 

" get back to bed please, if Hinata is still not home after school, I'll help you look for him but for now let's go back to sleep. "

" promise? you'll help me look for him? "  
" I promise. " Akaashi opens his arms asking me to join him back to bed.   
" do you want some kisses to help you back to sleep? "  
" and hugs too. " I don't feel at ease, Leaving Hinata all by himself but Akaashi did promise that they'll look for him. 

Hinata, come home soon.


End file.
